Rio 3 Pearl and Dimas' Chicks The Next Generation
by Blu100-Jewel100
Summary: Sequel to Rio 2 Blu and Jewel's Chicks The New Generation crossed over with the Rio 2 movie. (1st chapter is meant to sum up the events of when and where the story takes off). Rated T for some possible danger later on in the story.
1. The Prelude

**Rio 3 Pearl and Dimas' Chicks The Next Generation**

I don't own any of the Original Rio and/or Rio 2 Characters. Any Characters with New Names are Mine! Please don't use them without my permission. Thank

you! If you remember they had 2 boys and 1 girl. The names I give to them are mine!

The 2 boys Names: Topaz and Jose are dark blue colored blue macaw just like their father (Blu).

The Girl's Name: Pearl is a light blue colored blue macaw just their like mother (Jewel).

**Ch. 1: The Prelude**

**written 5/22/14**

This chapter is to explain where and when the story will pick up. It will pick up 2 years after the events in the Rio 2 movie when Blu, Jewel, Abilio, Eduarda,

Topaz, Catina, Jose, Branca, Dimas, Pearl, Luana, Marcus, and Jessica have all moved to the Amazon making it their permanent home. Blu and Jewel have

moved out of Roberto's nest and into one of their own. This situation had become the case for all the couples: Abilio and Eduarda, Topaz and Catina, Jose and

Branca, Dimas and Pearl along with their chicks Luana, Marcus, and Jessica. As you can tell already Blu and Jewel don't have Tiago, Carla, and Bia as their

offspring instead their names are the ones that I made up. Roberto and Blu have made peace with each other through the promise that Roberto doesn't hit on

Jewel. Eduardo has fully accepted Blu as his daughter's mate and son-in-law. As a result, whenever the three cross paths they were always happy to chat with

one another. Both Blu and Jewel had concented to let Roberto into their family as Topaz, Jose, and Pearl's Godfather. In addition to already being a Father to

Jewel, brother to Mimi, Grandfather to Topaz, Jose, and Pearl, and Father-in-law to Blu, Eduardo was now taking the new role of Great Grandfather to Luana,

Marcus, and Jessica as well as being a Grandfather-in-law to Dimas, Catina, and Branca. Same for Mimi, she was not only a sister to Eduardo, Aunt to Jewel,

Aunt-in-law to Blu, and Great Aunt to Topaz, Jose, and Pearl, she was now Dimas, Catina, and Branca's Great Aunt-in-law, as well as the Great Great Aunt of

Luana, Marcus, and Jessica. This made Eduardo and Mimi extremely happy much more so than they already were. As for relations between the Blue and Scarlet

Macaws everything got much better than before thanks mostly to Blu. Not only did the Scarlet Macaws give the Blue Macaws back their side of the Brazil nut

grove willingly, but both tribes decided to eliminate the boundries and share the grove with each other peacefully. Felipe, Roberto, and Eduardo were now good

friends thanks to Blu. Blu, Abilio, Jewel, and Eduarda were now very proud Grandparents, and life was good for everyone.

**To all my followers I will be making updates a bit less often for this story than the previous one school must come first!**


	2. Blu's New Tribal Position, A Good Game,

**Ch. 2: Blu's New Tribal Position, A Good Game, and Affections of Two Friends**

**written 6/19/14**

**Note: Luana, Marcus, and Jessica as well as their friends are already pre-adolescents at this point meaning they're emotionally mature, but still **

**somewhat reckless.**

It was a glorious morning in the wild Amazonian rainforest, and Blu had just woke up from a very sound sleep. He looked to his right and saw that his mate

was still sound asleep under his left wing. He lifted his wing off of her gently, got up, and flew off to get a couple brazil nuts for the two of them. Once he got to

one of the brazil nut trees he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hey Blu, how are you and Ju-Ju doing?" "Great Roberto, how about you?" asked Blu. "Oh, you

know just keeping watch over things, and came to get a quick brazil nut breakfast." replied Roberto. "Same here." explained Blu. "Came to get a couple of

brazil nuts for both myself and Jewel, so I can surprise her with breakfast in the nest." "So caring of you Blu." said Roberto. "Good morning Blu and Roberto."

said Eduardo who had approached the two from the side. "Oh, morning Eduardo." replied Roberto. "Good morning sir." answered Blu. "Blu, you don't have to

call me sir." explained Eduardo. "You're my son-in-law, so you can call me Eduardo or Dad." "Okay as you wish, Dad." replied Blu. Eduardo smiled at his son-in-

law. "Blu, I'm glad you and Roberto are here because I have something to tell you both." Both Blu and Roberto looked at each other, shrugged, and looked

back at Eduardo. "Okay, what is it?" inquired Blu. "Well Blu, your efforts in uniting our tribe with the Scarlet macaw tribe and driving away the loggers has made

me realize your potential, and I have a position for you so that you can watch over the tribe and the surroundings along with Roberto." said Eduardo. "You will

be the interpreter of human activity and our battle strategist while Roberto will be on surveillance and recruitment detail, but neither position has superiority

over the other." "Eduardo, I am honored that you are giving me this duty and I totally accept it." said Blu happily. "I can't wait to tell Jewel, speaking of which I

originally came here to pick up two brazil nuts for each of us, and she's probably up by now, gotta run." "Me too." said Eduardo. "I'm supposed to join Mimi, we

are going to look after your grandchildren and their friends. With that Blu bit off four brazil nuts, grabbed them in his talons, and took flight back to the nest.

Eduardo took flight to the Pit of Doom where Mimi was watching Luana, Marcus, and Jessica play with their friends Cezar, Lygia, and Raymundo.

Blu arrived in the nest just as Jewel was waking up. "Good morning, Jewel." he said. "Good morning, Blu." replied Jewel sweetly. She spotted the nuts in Blu's

talons. "What's that you've got there?" she asked. "Your favorite, breakfast in the nest." replied Blu as he handed her a brazil nut. "Two for you and two for

me." "Awe, Blu you remembered." Jewel smiled seductively. "Isn't that nice." Blu took his mate's wings in his own and looked into her eyes. "Jewel, the cold

hard truth is that whenever you're a variable in any equation that equation ends up having the best answer." he declared. "Well, aren't you the sweetest little

nerd bird." replied Jewel. "Oh, Jewel by the way your Dad has given me a position in the tribe that involves working with Roberto." announced Blu. "What is

that?" inquired Jewel. "I'm the new interpreter of human activity and the tribal battle strategist!" answered Blu enthusiastically. "Congratulations Blu!"

exclaimed Jewel. "I knew Daddy would warm up to you even more than as just my mate." Blu and Jewel shared a quick kiss with each other. "Oh Jewel, I really

don't deserve you." said Blu with sigh. "Of course you do, you saved my life when you jumped out of that plane after me, despite the fact that you couldn't fly."

replied Jewel reassuring her mate. "Plus you blessed us with three wonderful kids!" "You're my one and only Jewel." proclaimed Blu. "And you're my one and

only Blu." answered Jewel. The two lovebirds cuddled up next to each other and ate their breakfast.

Meanwhile, Dimas and Pearl were just waking up from their beauty sleep. The two looked at each other exchanged a morning kiss. "Hello beautiful." said

Dimas. "Hello handsome." said Pearl. The two looked around at where Luana, Marcus, and Jessica usually slept, but they were nowhere to be seen. Pearl

started to panic. "Oh meu Deus, where are the kids!" yelled Pearl. Dimas saw a note next to hollow's exit/entrance.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_We went out to play some soccer for fun with our friends Cezar, Lygia, and Raymundo in the Pit of Doom. Don't worry we're safe, our Great-Great-Aunt Mimi and Great-_

_Grandpa Eduardo are watching over us._

_Love,_

_Luana, Marcus, and Jessica_

_P.S. - We didn't want to wake you_

"Well, at least they left us a note." commented Pearl. "That was very responsible of them." "You're absolutely right, but we should check up on them anyways."

replied Dimas in agreement. "We should talk to their friends' folks as well, you remember them." "Of course." answered Pearl. "Davi and Suzana." With that the

couple flew off to find their offspring. Unknown to them, Davi and Suzana woke up with the same scenario, and had decided to take the same course of action.

Eventually, the two couples ran into each other, talked about what happened with their kids, and then the four of them flew off to the Pit of Doom together.

Over in the Pit of Doom, Luana, Marcus, and Jessica were playing soccer together with their friends Cezar, Lygia, and Raymundo under the watchful eyes of

their Great-Grandfather Eduardo and Great-Great-Aunt Mimi. Marcus and Luana were playing offense and Jessica was playing defense while on the other side

Cezar and Lygia were playing offense and Raymundo was on defense. Mimi was keeping score for both teams using brazil nuts (like they did in Rio 2) and set

the score limit to be the best of nine. The current score was seven to eight, with Luana, Marcus, and Jessica in the lead. Eduardo flew in, sat down, and

watched the kids as they played with each other. Mimi turned around and gave him an irritable look. "Jeez brother, what took you so long?" she asked. "Oh, I

was getting a brazil nut for breakfast when I ran into Blu and Roberto who were talking together, and I was happy to see them because I had something to tell

both of them and to admit to Blu my realization of his potential in the tribe." answered Eduardo. "I gave him a position where he could help Roberto watch the

surroundings." "What was that dear brother?" inquired Mimi. "He will be our interpreter of human activity and battle strategist while Roberto will be on

surveillance and recruitment detail." explained Eduardo. "Oh brother, I'm so proud of you and you're increasing acceptance of Blu as your son-in-law!"

exclaimed Mimi. "I'm sure that Jewel will be so much happier when Blu tells her about it." "I'm sure of that too." said Eduardo in agreement. Then, Eduardo

looked past his sister at his three Great-Grandchildren and their friends as they played soccer together. "Ah, I see they're having fun." he commented and he

looked over at the brazil nuts. "I also see that you've been playing the role of score keeper." "That's right." replied his sister. Just then, the two of them heard

one of the kids shout "Goal!" It was Lygia. Mimi threw up another brazil nut on Lygia's team's side. "Ah man!" cried Marcus with sigh and turned around to go

back to his side. As Lygia passed him on her way back to her side she whispered to him, "Nice try." They both regrouped with their teams. Mimi smiled. "Okay

you six this is the final point!" she declared. "The team that scores next wins!" "Okay sisters, huddle up." ordered Marcus. His sisters came in for a team

huddle. "Okay, so here's the plan, we're all taking the offensive this time." he proclaimed. "Sounds good to me." answered Jessica. "Got it." said Luana in

agreement. "Alright break!" shouted Marcus. The three siblings broke the huddle, and turned around to their opponents. Moments later, their friends broke

their team huddle, and little did they know that their team and their friends' team had the same plan. Eduardo flew down, got the ball, and flew to the center.

"Okay we're ready!" declared his Great-Grandchildren. Then he looked to their friends. "So are we!" they announced. With that Eduardo tossed the ball up in

the air, and then took off to join his sister. When he turned around he was shocked to see both teams playing offense and no defense. It was the most intense

round yet, but in the end Lygia scored the final goal with Marcus barely missing the chance to stop the ball. "Yay!" shouted Lygia. "Nooo!" cried Marcus. Both

teams were all very mature. They shook wings while telling each other "Good game." Suddenly, they heard their names called. "Marcus, Luana, and Jessica."

The three of them looked up to see their parents with happy expressions on their faces. "Nice job." they said. Then, they saw their friends' parents touch down

next to their's. "Lygia, Raymundo, and Cezar." Their friends turned around to see the parents smiling at them as well. "Well played." said their parents. "Thank

you." replied the six kids in unison. The four parents flew over and thanked Mimi and Eduardo for looking after their kids. "No problem, our pleasure." replied

Mimi with a smile. "Yes, they were well behaved." added Eduardo. "Well, we gotta go." said Mimi. "Come on brother." Eduardo followed suit. Once they were

gone the parents looked over at their kids. Suzana and Davi looked at Lygia, Raymundo, and Cezar. "Alright you three, let's go home." the two of them said.

Pearl and Dimas looked at Marcus, Luana, and Jessica. "Come on you three, time to go." Pearl and Dimas watched their two girls fly up to them after they said

their goodbyes to Suzana and Davi's two boys who flew up to them. What happened next shocked the four parents. They looked down to Marcus and Lygia

hugging each other, and not wanting to let go. "Come on, Marcus." said Dimas. "It's time to go." "That goes for you too, Lygia!" declared Davi. "Let's go." "You

listen to your Father now!" ordered their Mothers in unison. "Okay, we're coming." the two of them replied reluctantly. The two of them hugged once more, but

before parting they whispered to each other. "Meet me back here tonight, okay?" requested Lygia. "Alright, but when?" inquired Marcus. "Let's say around

sunset." answered Lygia. "You got it." said Marcus in agreement. With that two of them broke their embrace and followed their parents back to their nests. For

the rest of the day both of them couldn't stop thinking about meeting again.

**I'm going to the midwest for an exciting reunion with my extended family during the July 4th week so I most likely won't post more chapters till I get **

**back.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3. **

**Spoiler Alert: I'll probably name it The Secret Romantic Meeting.**


	3. The Secret Romantic Meeting

**Ch. 3: The Secret Romantic Meeting and Caught**

**written 6/24/14 **

The two blue macaws, Marcus and Lygia, were with their families as dusk started to settle. They pretended to go to sleep with their families, but about an hour

later they each snuck out of their family's nest to meet each other in the Pit of Doom. Lygia was the first of the two of them to arrive, and about five minutes

later Marcus arrived. The first thing the two of them did was embrace each other. "I'm so glad you were able to join me Marcus." said Lygia. "I was happy that

you wanted me to because I have something I need to confess to you." stated Marcus. "I've got something to confess to you too." added Lygia. "Well, since

you're the female you go first." suggested Marcus. "Alright, Marcus you know that we've been friends for a long time." began Lygia. "Yeah." answered Marcus.

"However, a couple weeks back I've started to develop a crush on you." admitted Lygia. "I've had a crush on you for a while too, Lygia." confessed Marcus and

then he blushed. "I was just too shy to admit it." Lygia looked at him with a smile. "You're so cute when you blush." she commented. Then she came closer to

him and kissed him on the beak. He then kissed her back and once they parted they gazed into each other's eyes. There was brief silence between the two of

them, but Lygia soon broke it. "Come on, let's go watch the sunset." she suggested. "I'm down for that." said Marcus who was trying to sound cool, but was

still blushing. "You're still blushing." said Lygia. "I like that." The two of them took to the top of a tree above the Pit of Doom that overlooked the Amazon River

and watched the sun go down. "Look at that sunset." said Lygia. "Isn't it beautiful?" "It sure is." said Marcus in agreement. About two hours later they looked

at each other still maintaning warm smiles. "Marcus, I have a very important question to ask you." stated Lygia. "What's that?" questioned Marcus. "Well, I

wanted to ask if you'd be comfortable with taking our current relationship from being just friends to being boyfriend and girlfriend?" proposed Lygia. Marcus

kissed her on the cheek and looked her in the eyes. "Follow me back to the Pit of Doom and I'll give you my answer in the form of a song coupled with a little

dancing." he said. He flew back to the Pit of Doom with Lygia close on his tail.

Pearl awoke from her sleep with a start and woke her mate up, who had his right wing over her. "Pearl, what's wrong?" Dimas asked. "Look, Marcus is gone!"

replied Pearl in a paniced whisper. "I'm going to find him, stay with the girls, alright?" "Alright, don't worry I'll watch over them." answered Dimas in agreement.

"Great." said Pearl and with that she was off. "I bet they're both at the Pit of Doom." she thought to herself and landed on a tree branch for a while to see if

Suzana would join her. Seven minutes later, when Pearl was about to continue, she heard wings flapping and Suzana touched down next to Pearl. Before

Suzana could speak Pearl said. "Let me guess, Lygia is missing." "Yes, my girl is missing!" Suzana cried. "Shh, so is Marcus, but I think I've got an idea as to

their whereabouts." said Pearl. "Where?" asked Suzana. "The Pit of Doom." replied Pearl. "Alright let's go." said Suzana. Five minutes later the two Mothers

landed on the branch of a tree overlooking the Pit of Doom, and if what they saw hadn't looked so sweet and romantic they probably would've broken it up.

Unknown to the two lovebirds that their Moms were watching them, Marcus proceeded with his musical answer to Lygia's proposal. "Well Lygia, here's my song

which I will groove to while singing.":

_We're no strangers love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitments what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy._

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling _

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_We've known each other for so long _

_Your hearts been aching, but you're too shy say it (say it)_

_Inside we both know what's been goin' on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_Annnd if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Oooohhhh give you up_

_Oooohhhh give you up_

_Oooohhhh_

_Never gonna give _

_Never gonna give (give you up)_

_Oooohhhh_

_Never gonna give _

_Never gonna give (give you up)_

_We've known each other for so long _

_Your hearts been aching, but you're too shy say it (say it)_

_Inside we both know what's been goin' on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling _

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

After that Marcus took a bow and said, "So that's a yes!" Lygia clapped at his performance. Then, the two lovebirds flew into each other's wings, and had a

long hug. This was then followed by the two of them sharing a very passionate kiss. When they parted they looked deep into each other's eyes. "Oh, my

girlfriend." said Marcus. "I love you." "Oh, my boyfriend." said Lygia. "I love you too." "Bravo Marcus." said a familiar voice. "A great dancer and singer if there

ever was one." "I agree." said another familiar voice who he recognized to most likely be Lygia's Mom. "You were so good at serenading my daughter." "Mom, is

that you?" inquired Marcus and Lygia in unison. "Yes." replied the voices also in unison. The two Mothers flew down to their children to have a word with them.

"Now you both were very bad for just taking off like that." said Pearl. "Indeed." added Suzana in agreement. "I also think I speak for both of us when I say we

will let you two have this relationship and not tell your Fathers on the condition that you don't fly off like this again." said Pearl. "Yes." added Suzana. "So, do

we have an understanding?" "Yes Mother." replied the two lovebirds in unison with a sigh. "Now come on Marcus." said Pearl. "Let's go home." "That goes for

you too Lygia." said Suzana. "Alright." said Lygia and Marcus. The two of them turned to each other. "Goodnight Marcus." said Lygia. "I love you." "Goodnight

Lygia." replied Marcus. "I love you too." The two lovebirds gave each other a goodnight kiss and flew off with their Moms back to their nests. Little did they

know that a dark, sinister figure, had been watching them from the shadows the whole time. "Yes, that's it little ones." the figure's voice said. "I'll let your

romance blossom and then I'll destroy it." The figure let loose a soft cackle, and then flew off.

**How's that for a Secret Romantic Meeting? Also who is this dark, sinister figure? What is his plan? Maybe we'll all find out in chapter 4.**

**Peace out!**


	4. A Dark Mission

**Ch. 4: A Dark Mission**

**written 6/28/14**

**Hint: when I say younger I mean between Dimas and Pearl's age and the age of Marcus and the other five**

~ Flashback ~

Once he had his prisoners in their cage, Nigel walked to the back of the hanger where a black cockatoo much younger than himself was waiting and wearing a

black hood. As Nigel approached him, he threw off his black hood and looked at Nigel with his blood red eyes. "Look, this is very important." began Nigel. "I'm

gonna entrust you with a mission for the future in the unlikely event that I'm killed." "Very well, what is this potential mission that you have for me?" inquired

the black cockatoo. "Follow me." instructed Nigel. He led the young black cockatoo to the cage where the two blue macaws, Dimas and his girlfriend, Pearl,

were laying unconscious after being knocked out by the sleeping gas in the cage. "This one." began Nigel as he pointed to Pearl. "Is Pearl, the only female

offspring of my nemisis, Blu and his mate, Jewel." The young black cockatoo nodded in understanding. "She has two brothers, but I won't concern myself with

them too much." continued Nigel, and then he pointed to Dimas. "Same situation applies to this one who has two sisters, and goes by the name of Dimas, her

boyfriend apparently." "Great, but how does this pertain to my mission?" asked the black cockatoo. "Follow me back to the rear of the hanger." ordered Nigel. "I

don't want you to be seen regardless of whether this ends in victory or defeat, you must not take part in this battle!" "I understand." said the black cockatoo.

Once he and Nigel were in the back of the hanger, Nigel gave the dark mission for the young black cockatoo. "Look, if those two birds in that cage somehow

survive this night, then I want you to find them and kill them." ordered Nigel. "If the two of them become mates and have offspring, capture their offspring first

to lure the two of them into your trap, then kill them all!" "As you wish." said the young black cockatoo. "Oh, and if their offspring are in the middle of a romantic

relationship, don't go after them until their romance is really strong, so as to give them a false sense of peace." added Nigel. "It shall be done." said the young

black cockatoo giving Nigel a bow. "Now go!" ordered Nigel. "I suspect there's a rescue force approaching this hanger, come by after the battle, and like I said

whether I'm dead or alive, you must carry out your mission!" The young black cockatoo nodded at Nigel, threw on his black hood, and took off into the shadows

of the trees. There he sat observing the battle. Once he knew it was over he swooped down to see Nigel's deceased corpse covered in cuts along with the rest

of his forces. He surveyed the battlefield, and looked back down at Nigel's lifeless body. "Don't worry, the mission shall be carried out as promised and you shall

be avenged!" he declared, and with that he took off into the dark shadows beneath night sky. "I just need to have patience that's the key." he told himself."

~End Flashback~

**Well we don't know his name, but we know his plan.**

**Not sure when I'll get around to Chapter 5**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
